Night
by ThatGreenElephant
Summary: One of Darren's nightmares after Sam dies. One-shot.


**(A/N) I don't have balls. I'm not Darren Shan. **

Night. Screams of agony in the cold darkness. I race towards them for the umpteenth time, all ready knowing what's going to happen. But I don't care. Not if it's to see Sam. Sam, my young friend. Sam, who had an extensive vocabulary and loved pickled onions. Sam, who wanted join the Cirque du Freak so badly. Sam, who was killed by the mad wolf-man three nights ago.

Then there's me, Darren Shan. I was blooded by my mentor, Mr. Crepsley. That means I turned into a half-vampire. That was only three months ago, and I'm still getting used to it. Especially the drinking blood part. I just can't get over that. Or at least, I couldn't. Until…..

I reach the woods, but the screams have stopped. I pause, thinking about turning back, when a voice cries out, "Darren! Darren! Please, help me Darren!" Sam! I have to save him before the wolf-man kills him. And then everything will be okay. Sam won't die, I won't drink his blood, and he can join the Cirque du Freak. "Please Sam," I think furiously. "I'm coming. Just hold on a little bit longer. I'm comi-."

But it's too late. I reach Sam, but, oh my God, I'm too late! Sam's lying on the ground, bleeding and barely clinging to life. "Sam, Sam! Don't die, Sam! Please! SAM!" I screamed, pounding the ground with my fists, my cheeks overflowing with the tears that fell rapidly from my eyes. "No, Sam! You can live and join the Cirque with me and Evra! Maybe Mr. Crepsley will turn you into a half-vampire, too, if that's what you want! Please, Sam, please! Just get up, say it was joke, laugh, do something! Anything, Sam! Just-"

And then I stopped. Sam was dying. There was nothing I could say or do to change that. It was tragic, yes, but it was the truth. All I could do now was drink his blood. That sounded horrible, but if I drunk all of Sam's blood before he died, I could preserve some of his memories inside my mind. "I'm so, so sorry about this, Sam." I moaned softly, and leaned towards Sam to complete the gruesome task.

But then something pushed me back. I flew up in the air and smacked into a tree. I groaned and looked up to see what had hit me. I wished I didn't. It was the wolf-man, but at the same time, it wasn't. I mean, the monster had the same body as the wolf-man, but his head (or _heads_) was a different story. He had three heads, but that wasn't the worst part. One of the heads was Mr. Crepsley's, another one had Evra's, and the one in the middle was Sam's! My brain was telling me to scream at the top of my lungs, throw my hands above my head, and run for the hills, but my body wouldn't cooperate. All I could do was stare at the horrible beast, awestruck.

"_SAM_?" I whispered in disbelief. "Evra, Mr. Crepsley? Is that really you?"

"Yes, Darren," Sam said sadly. "And now, I'm afraid, you're going to join me in the afterlife."

"But…what…?" I finished pathetically. Evra was the next one to speak.

"Sorry about this, Darren. But we really don't have a choice." He muttered angrily. "We don't want to, really. I'm sorry." Then I stared at Mr. Crepsley.

"So, care to explain, Mr. Crepsley?" I smiled awkwardly. Mr. Crepsley looked at me for a few seconds. Then he dropped his gaze and sighed.

"Darren, although I know you hate me for destroying your life, I am truly sorry. I also think that we could have been closer." I stared at him, and nodded slowly.

"But I still don't understand. What do you mean by meeting me in the afterlife…?" Suddenly I realize something. "NO! No, you wouldn't! Don't, DON'T KILL ME!!" I screamed wildly. But Mr. Crepsley's, Evra's and Sam's faces had disappeared; the wolf-man's head had replaced them. I screamed and tried to runaway, but the monster had stopped me before I could. All I saw was a furry paw swipe at my head, and then it happened…I woke up.

Night. Screams of agony in the cold darkness. This time, though, I don't race towards them. Because the anguished sobs are coming from me.

**Reviews make people happy. So review. We also have a new Cirque du Freak board for fans, so come join. Go to , click on "Directory", and type in Cirque du Freak. The first one that comes out is my board. I am one out of three admin., and we love new members. Get to it!**


End file.
